


The Mating Dance

by StelenaIsMySunshine (captainamergirl)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/StelenaIsMySunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Damon, he and Bonnie have an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mating Dance

**The Mating Dance**  
  
"She tried to light you on fire," Alaric said.  
  
"Oh that's just us being us… We have an understanding," Damon said as he swirled his bourbon in his glass and watched Bonnie across the Grill dancing with none other than his brother Stefan.  
  
"What kind of understanding?" Alaric asked, leaning on his elbow and watching varying emotions flit across Damon's face. Was it possible … No, no it couldn't be. Obviously this was about Stefan, as it always was.  
  
"An understanding that she pretends to hate me and I pretend to hate her when in truth, she would jump my bones in a heartbeat if I just crooked my pinkie finger in her direction."  
  
"Cocky devil," Alaric said as he walked away.  
  
"That's me," Damon agreed. "Till the end."  
  
Damon put down his glass on the counter and fixing his leather jacket a bit, slowly sauntered over to Bonnie and Stefan, a predatory look on his face. He was going in for the kill.  
  
Damon tapped Stefan on the shoulder. "What do you want, Damon?" Stefan asked without missing a beat or looking at Damon.  
  
"I think Caroline's getting a little lonely sitting there in the corner all by her lonesome so why don't you beat it and let me take over from here?"  
  
Bonnie shook her head. "I think I'll pass on that. Stefan, why don't we both go sit with Caroline? I know she's missing Klaus."  
  
"Great idea," Stefan agreed and he and Bonnie gave Damon haughty looks before hurrying away.  
  
Alaric walked by Damon then and smirked at him. "So much for her wanting you so bad."  
  
"Oh she protesth too much," Damon said moodily. "She wants me. She's putty in the palm of my hand…"  
  
"Well palm meet face because she just shut you down cold."  
  
"I could have her," Damon insisted. "I so could."  
  
"Oh yeah, for sure," Alaric said and walked away laughing.  
  
Damon watched Bonnie across the room with his brother. She must have felt the heat of his gaze because she turned to look at him, giving him a fierce glare.  
  
"Oh yeah," Damon murmured. "She wants me."


End file.
